Pikachu
Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokémon from the Pokémon series. He previously fought Blanka in the 24th episode of Death Battle, Pikachu VS Blanka. 100 Pikachus fought Thor Odinson in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pikachu vs Agumon * Charizard vs Pikachu *'Pikachu vs. Elecman ' *Pikachu VS Elecmon *'Pikachu vs. Emolga' *Pikachu VS. Jake the Dog *'Pikachu vs Jibanyan' *Pikachu vs Kennen (Abandoned) *'Kirby vs Pikachu' *Mario vs Pikachu *Michelangelo vs Pikachu (Abandoned) *[http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu_vs_Mocchi Pikachu vs Mocchi] *Pikachu Libre vs. Nacho Libre *Nora Valkyrie VS Pikachu *Pacman vs Pikachu *Pikachu vs Patamon *Pikachu vs. Perry the Platypus *Pikachu V.S. Pommy *'Pikachu vs Pulseman' *'Pikachu VS Raiden' *'Pikachu VS Sans' *'Spider-Man VS Pikachu' *'Pikachu vs Stitch' *Tails vs Pikachu * Pikachu vs. Tentomon * Yoshi vs Pikachu *[[Pikachu vs. Zatch Bell|'Pikachu vs. Zatch Bell']] Battles Royale * Popular Pokemon Trio Battle Royale * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale With Ash Ketchum *'Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia ' *Mega Man & Beat VS Ash Ketchum & Pikachu (Abandoned) *Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard *'Scott Pilgrim vs Ash Ketchum ' *Ash & Pikachu vs Tai & Agumon *'Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon' *'Ruby and Rinko vs Ash and Pikachu ' With Red * [[Red vs Sans|'Red vs Sans']] * Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon With Someone Else * Nintendo VS Avengers Battle Record Possible Opponents * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Michael Vey *[[Chuck (Angry Birds)|Chuck (Angry Birds)]] *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *NiGHTS (SEGA) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Gatomon (Digimon) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Gon *Zeus (God of War) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Spark the Electric Jester *Ruby (Jewelpet) *Diana (Jewelpet) 'As Pikachu Libre' *Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) With Meowth *Tom & Jerry (...) History Categorized in the Kanto Region Pokédex as 025, Pikachu is rodent Pokémon that use electric attacks. One such Pikachu is the first Pokémon of Ash Ketchum, who received him from Professor Oak after the usual starters were taken by Gary Oak and two other trainers. At first, having been just caught and given to an inexperienced trainer, Pikachu disrespected Ask until he was touched by the youth's attempt to protect him from a flock of Spearow. Since then, riding on his human partner's shoulder with a preference to remain outside of his Poké Ball, Pikachu has been a constant companion of Ash as they travel across the regions. Other well known Pikachu include the one owned by Red. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Height: 1'4" *Weight: 13 lbs. *Ability: Static *Pokédex Number: 25 *Dislikes his Pokéball *Likes Ketchup *Can absorb and use more electric power than a normal Pikachu 'Statistics' *HP: 182=Below Average *Attack: 144=Average *Defense: 108=Below Average *Special Attack: 123=Average *Special Defense: 80=Below Average *Speed: 291=Above Average 'Moveset' *Thunderbolt **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **10% chance of paralyzing target *Thunder **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **30% chance of paralyzing target **Low Accuracy *Quick Attack **Type: Normal (Physical Attack) **Increased priority over opponent's attack *Iron Tail **Type: Steel (Physical Attack) **10% chance of lowering target defenses *Electro Ball **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **Deals more damage to slower targets *Volt Tackle **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **Deals 33% recoil damage to Pikachu **10% chance of paralyzing target 'Feats' *Strong against Flying and Water foes *Developed Thunder Armor move *Developed Counter Shield move *Developed Spin Dodge *Beat Drake's Dragonite with help *Defeated Brandon's Regice alone *Team Rocket's worst nightmare 'Weaknesses' *Small & Fragile *Little solo battle experience *Susceptible to overcharge *Poor defense against ground-based attacks *Weak special attacks against Dragon, Electric, Grass, and Ground moves *Refuses to evolve Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gigantamax When this feature is used, Pikachu's size and stats increase drastically during a battle. Unlike dynamaxing, Pikachu's appearance also changes when gigantamaxing. Gigantamaxed pokemon also get their very own G-max moves when using this. For Pikachu's case, it's new move is G-Max Volt Crash. *'G-Max Volt Crash '- A storm cloud in the sky forms over the opponent, only for it to send down immensely powerful lightning. Not only will it deal damage, but it will also paralyze them. Feats *About 61% Win-Loss ratio. * Burst Attack: Burst Attack Volt Shock Fist https://youtu.be/1gEHSP57Vu8?t=27s * Can Surf via a surfboard *Simultaneously one-shot a Pinsir, a Venomoth, and... a ’’Golem’’? * Is able to electrocute ground Pokemon; SOMEHOW. *Fought multiple Legendary Pokemon **Red's Pikachu defeated a Volcarona with only one Volt Tackle **Took down a Latios with itself in a last attempt to win **Defeated Brandon's Regice *Red's Pikachu (from Generations) can fight without the direction and instructions of its trainer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHxZpk_hvJA *Catastropika deals 210 damage: the most powerful electric moves (it does require a trainer using a Pikanium Z) *Avoided lasers and factory equipment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l84zFru7Wfs **Almost caught Team Rocket's Meowth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dGNOIu4_zA *The most popular Nintendo character other than Mario. Faults *Small & Fragile; Pikachu can be easily overpowered by larger pokemon. *Weak against Dragon, Electric, Grass, and Ground Pokemon Losses *Almost killed by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. *Trip's Snivy defeated Pikachu. While not confirmed; many fans concluded that this Snivy was level 5. *Stalemated with Oralie's Magikarp. Trivia *Despite saying nothing else but 'Pikachu'; Pikachu is speaking his own language that any other pokemon can understand. https://youtu.be/98jKqabareY?t=18s Gallery Pikachu.png|Pikachu artwork by Ken Sugomori Gigantamax Pikachu.png|Gigantamax Pikachu from Sword and Shield. Pikachu_SSB4.png|Pikachu as he appears in Super Smash Bros 4 Pikachu(clear).png|Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px-Pikachu_loves_ketchup.png|Pikachu showing his love for ketchup 220px-Ash_Pikachu_contest.png|Pikachu performing in a pokemon contest 250px-Ash_Pikachu_Static.png|Static activated 250px-Pikachu_Bad_Mood.png|Pikachu in a bad mood 150px-Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Iron_Tail.png|Pikachu using both Electro Ball and Iron Tail 150px-Ash_Pikachu_Rocket_Punch.png|Pikachu with boxing gloves Pikachumeleeclear.png|Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Melee Pikachu Smash64.gif|Pikachu in Smash Bros for the N64 Pikamiibo.png|Pikachu's Amiibo Pikachu TCH.png|Pikachu's Pokémon Card Cosplay Pikachu.png|All of the Cosplay Pikachu outfits Pikachu Pokkén Tournament.png|Pikachu in Pokkén Tournament Sad Pikachu.jpg|Sad Pikachu Pikachu DB Sprites.png|The Pikachu sprites used in Death Battle Detective Pikachu.jpeg|Detective Pikachu Pikachu-Duck.jpeg|Pikachu's objectively better cousin 800px-Ash_Pikachu_Volt_Tackle.png|Using Volt Tackle Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Detectives Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Electric-Type Pokemon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Mice/rats Category:Giant Combatants